


Phosphorous

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reika and Motoki are kidnapped by aliens to be fed to the Doom Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phosphorous

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the amount of discussion I've had to put up with from my ecology lab worker friends about the effects of phosphorous and bread on the world's ugliest lake.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Phosphorous, that's the key," Reika was explaining to the two confused looking and oddly dressed teenagers. "Everyone knows about nitrogen deficiencies and how to use fertilizer for that. In aquatic systems on the other hand, or just non-terrestrial ones, phosphorous is your limiting nutrient. Are you using ordinary gardening fertilizer or industrial variety?"

"Reika," Motoki said carefully, "they're aliens and they've kidnapped us and they want to feed us to their tree."

"They're still carbon based life forms, aren't they? I suppose I could do slides under a microscope to see inside the cells but this is my preliminary guess from what I see of those wilting patterns. If it were an Earth plant I'd be sure."

"If you look at a leaf of the Doom Tree under your mi-cro-scope you will know exactly what it needs?" asked the blue-haired one.

"Don't let them closer to it," his companion snapped.

"The energy isn't working, sister. You've seen it. Something else must be lacking."

"I'll go with them. You stay here and guard the Tree."

"Did you hear that? They're not going to kill us right away!" Motoki reached over and kissed Reika in relief. The Tree put out buds.


End file.
